


A starry love (short one shot)

by Pandini



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23017591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandini/pseuds/Pandini
Summary: It's a beautiful starry night and Glitch!Chara and Crystal!sans have a little moment"My cute little tomato"
Relationships: Glytchal
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A starry love (short one shot)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sockhead_Studios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sockhead_Studios/gifts).



> Short and cute
> 
> UwU

It's a beautiful night, there are stars, the sky is bright, no clouds and it's a beautiful sight

Two men are standing on top of a mountain, Glitch!Chara and Crystal!sans, Glitch is a small human with grey clothes, big fluffy hair, red and blue eyes and a golden necklace. he's hugging his lovely husband, Crystal. Crystal is a skeleton with a big, long, blue scarf, with cute goggles on his head and big, white, bright, rhombus shaped eyelights. Glitch loves to stare into those, they're pretty and he loves them, they belong to the person he loves the most, his beautiful husband; Crystal

"It's beautiful out here" Crystal said, breaking the silence. This caused Glitch to jump up in surprise and hug Crystal tighter

Crystal chuckles as he pets Glitch's big fluffy hair. Glitch looks at him and silently says to him: "but you're the most beautiful"

Crystal's cheeks get a soft shade of cyan and he smiles at Glitch. "You're the most precious boyfriend I ever had, I love you" crystal said lovingly in a soft tone

"....." Glitch stared up at the taller, with heart shaped eyes and a cute red blush on his cheeks 

Crystal chuckles at the sight of this, his husband is so cute. He hugs the smaller and nuzzles his head. Glitch hugs Crystal back and blushes hard, his whole face is red and Crystal seems to love it.

"My cute little tomato" he chuckles and softly kisses Glitch's head

Glitch smiles up at him and kisses him.

"I love you!" He says at him as he pulls away and hugs Crystal tighter.

"I love you too" he replies with the lovingly tone Glitch loves so much 


End file.
